Such a refrigerant compressor arrangement is known from DE 26 17 369 A1. The springs are made to be helical springs, which are located between the stator and the bottom of the enclosure. The stator-side first spring retainers are fitted on the heads of screws holding the stator core lamination together. The second spring retainers connected to the bottom of the enclosure are welded onto the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,702 shows a compressor, in which the first spring retainers are screwed onto the stator by means of mounting fittings projecting laterally over the stator. The mounting fittings permit an expansion of the base surface, as the spring retainers can engage outside the outer edges of the stator.
DE 37 26 758 C2 shows a spring support of a compressor, in which the two kinds of spring retainers are made by means of deep-drawing of plate parts.
DE 37 19 436 A1 shows a hermetic refrigerant compressor, in which at least three support springs are provided, whose longitudinal axes are inclined in relation to the axis of the drive shaft, and which are located in different horizontal levels. Further to spring retainers on the stator, at least one spring retainer is formed in the suction arrangement of the compressor.